


Everything Before That Morning.

by TheAdventureofTheVoid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 years of it, I tried to stick to the prompt so bad, M/M, SO MUCH PINNING, Some Fluff, Some angst, its pretty emotional, pinning, right so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventureofTheVoid/pseuds/TheAdventureofTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of everything that lead them here. Drunk, in a closet, while a wedding goes on around them.</p>
<p>(For Courferre Holiday Exchange 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Before That Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suttapitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suttapitaka/gifts).



> I had to restart this three times, and I kinda did the prompt "-Combeferre gets drunk for the first time & makes it very obv he is in love w/ Courf," except now I realize I kinda messed up so Im sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it anyways, it has the same kinda gist of things.
> 
> Right hope you enjoy.  
> -Jai

Jehan is the one who finds them in the morning. Tangled in the sheets and each other. They smile and leave the room shaking their head.

 

15 years before

 

Combeferre is laying underneath the tree at recess. He has his green blanket underneath his hair when he gets hit by an acorn. It bounces off of his glasses and he looks up and around to find another boy looking up at him holding acorns in his hand. He has curly hair and really green eyes. Later that day Combeferre will find out it's only three days until the other boys birthday.

"Sorry. My Names Élliot, I'm trying to plant an acorn tree. Do you want to help me?" He asked, Combeferre thinks he sounds a little funny but that's ok. He likes trees, it seems like they can grow one no problem.

"Yeah. Ok. My names Étienne. Did you know acorn trees are called oak trees?" He asked wondering if that big kid had lie to him.

"Really? That's cool. You’re smart." Élliot replies. Combeferre smiles at him. They set off to plant their tree. It's a good way to spend kindergarten.

(They continue to play at recess, every day checking on their tree. It only disappoints them a little bit that it never grows.)

 

10 years before

 

They meet Enjolras in the sixth grade. He’s the lonely kid and he doesn’t talk much but to argue with the teacher. Combeferre is the one who starts talking to him first, asking him about his opinions, about the things he read. Pretty soon Courfeyrac was doing the same, (he had been there the entire time. Wherever Combeferre was Courfeyrac wasn’t far behind.) In no time the pair of friends becomes a trio, and the teachers begin to curse whatever guidance counselor that put them in the same class.

Middle school is the time that first loves begin to happen, at least that’s what Courfeyrac’s sister told him. He thinks she’s a little confused, she was in middle school like ten years ago, because he never feels the kind of love she talks about. He just spends time with his best friends. (Sometimes he feels guilty that he wants to spend more time with Combeferre than with Enjolras, but he knows that the kind of time he wants to spend with Combeferre is different. He just doesn’t know how.)

Combeferre at first finds Enjolras intriguing. Besides Courferyac he’s never found anyone whose understood, how honestly terrible the school is. They’re eleven but they know, Combeferre knows that Courfeyrac gets treated differently when he forgets the word in english. He knows that Mr.Anderson is willing to write Combeferre up at any time. Neither of them can do much of anything and it really sucks. Combeferre knows that he has to keep Courfeyrac safe, keep him happy. He knows that Enjolras can handle himself no problem, but Courfeyrac-  
He worries about Courfeyrac more than he should.  
He knows that Courfeyrac can handle himself, so why does he spend so much time worrying. (He doesn’t want to admit that he spends a lot of time looking at Courfeyrac, not even for a good reason. He just looks at him, his green eyes, his curls that he can never seem to tame.)

Courfeyrac spends middle school worrying about Love, and his friends. Combeferre spends it wondering how long they had left before something bad happened. Combeferre doesn’t think about love. Enjolras spends his middle school years wondering if he’s the only one who thinks that maybe his friends might just more than a little bit like each other.

 

5 years before

 

It’s Senior year, and they’ve been closer than ever. Enjolras and Courfeyrac are going to New York for school together, Pre-law. Combeferre, following them to the State but choosing Pre-Med instead. 

“There’s no way I’m going to leave you two, alone.” He tells them as they waited for admission list to be posted. Courfeyrac laughs at Enjolras face. Their sitting in Courfeyrac’s room, knowing he would have fallen asleep by now if they weren’t here. Besides they’ve been through so much together, why not find out what their future holds together?

“He has a point you know.” Courfeyrac says spinning in the chair and hitting refresh on the computer screen again.

“Of course you agree with him.” Enjolras mutters. “What is that point? We’re adults we can be alone together.” Enjolras actually looks away from the computer screen which is a small milestone for the day. Jesus it needs to be midnight already.

“You are a work-a-holic, you actually forget you’re allergic to nuts, and Courfeyrac is almost as bad, except he procrastinates and then manages to do everything on time with a good grade. Leaving both of you together would lead to terrible things.” Combeferre tells them as the list is finally posted. They all hold their breath.

They all look at the same time, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are near the top of the list, even still they feel the anxiety as they wait to find Enjolras’ name. There’s a cheer when they do. Without thinking Courfeyrac leaps out of the chair to hug Combeferre. They’re both laughing and smiling, Enjolras rolls his eyes, but he smiles. 

Combeferre suddenly realizes how close his face is to Courf’s, His laugh slowly stops and his face begins to feel hot. 

“We got in.” His voice is softer than he expects it to be, and he realizes that they’re leaning closer and closer together.

“Yeah we did.” Courfeyrac says his voice just as soft, his smile is absolutely amazing, and maybe Courfeyrac realizes Oh, shit he’s beautiful. God he’s beautiful and amazing and how haven’t i realized this before- he leans in closer and-

The door burst open and Courferyac scrambles off of Combeferre faster than Barry Allen himself, they both are a dark shade of red and Enjolras slams his head into a door. So close, if she had just waited two more seconds it would’ve happen.

Courfeyrac’s mother is their congratulating them and for the rest of the night neither Courfeyrac nor Combeferre acknowledge what almost happened. Enjolras spends the rest of the night watching the way they look at one another and he’s going to give himself a concussion from the amount of times he slams his head into the wall. 

 

2 years before

 

They enjoy living in New York the flat they share is not far from campus, and from the Musian. The Musian where they start they’re club. Les Amis de l’ABC. (Courfeyrac points out that they are not in France, nor are any of them remotely french, how did they even come up with pun.) (They end up changing the name to just Les Amis.) 

They quickly get friends, and their friends quickly bring more people and somehow they form a group of nine. Nine of the best people. All of their friends kinda assume that Courfeyrac and Combeferre are already dating. Enjolras gets tired of saying they’re not but they need to, god living with them is going to drive him insane before anything, except maybe Grantaire. God does Grantaire drive him insane. That’s when Enjolras realizes that oh. that's why.

Combeferre knows that everything is changing when Enjolras spends more time away from the apartment. He doesn’t mind. Courfeyrac and Combeferre become more domestic, and some days it’s like Enjolras doesn’t live with them. They spend their nights smiling, laughing, talking. Making sure the other takes a break on his work, or watching movies. Sometimes when it’s really late and neither of them can sleep, because it feels like the world is just a little too much Courfeyrac tries to teach Combeferre how to dance. (He has too left feet, and it rarely ends without him stepping on Courf’s toes.) Somehow they always seem to find themselves as close as they were, that summer night in their senior year. They day Courfeyrac knew what he felt. They day he decided that he was a coward for not saying so.

One night Combeferre finds Courfeyrac sitting on the fire escape. A cigarette between his lips, something isn’t right. He stopped smoking when they moved to the city. Combeferre made him, he didn’t want to lose him so soon. Combeferre can tells he’s been crying.

“Elliot? What’s wrong?” Combeferre goes to sit next him, he takes the pack of Cigarettes from him. He holds Courf when he leans on him as he begins to sob once more. Combeferre presses a kiss to the top of his head, he knows that something would be said later but it doesn’t matter it comforts Courfeyrac, it makes him just a little bit better and that’s what matters.

“My mom-” Courfeyrac finally begins to choke out. Combeferre feels his heart drop let his suspicion be wrong for the love of any god out there let it be wrong. “They said she was walking home, and I told her that she shouldn’t do that any more. I asked her so many times, why didn’t she listen? God Etienne, why didn’t she listen to me.” Combeferre hold him tighter. He feels himself start to cry too. Courfeyracs mom had always been their even when Combeferre was just a boy, when their friendship had just started.

“They told me they’re looking for who did it. For who-” Courfeyrac’s voice breaks, and Combeferre shushes him. 

“You don’t have to say it. Not until you’re ready.” Combeferre whispers to him as the wind blows, his voice steadier than his thoughts his emotions. Courfeyrac shakes his head.

“They’re looking for who killed her Etienne.” Courfeyrac says sounding so small, so broken, he finally looks up. His green eyes are red-rimmed, they look for something in Combeferre’s hazel eyes. They find what he needs, comfort. 

Hours later, Combeferre has managed to convince him to come in. The cigarettes left on the fire escape, it’s dark when Courfeyrac finally falls asleep with him on the couch. A random movie playing. Distract me Ferre. Just for a little bit. Combeferre complied because it’s the least he can do.

Enjolras comes home that night he looks lovestruck and happy, actually relaxed for once until he see them there. His face falls and Combeferre makes him tell why he’s happy before he tells him the news.

“Bahorel and Feuilly are getting married. Grantaire and I started dating. My friends might be getting their act together, does it matter you’re upset. You both are.” Enjolras list off, he wants to help. Combeferre tells him. Cautious of everything, the way his friend holds his breath, Courfeyrac stirring on his lap. He watches as Enjolras feels the pain the rest of them feel. Mrs.Courfeyrac was more of a mother to Enjolras than his own. She was the kindest person the three of them knew, and now she’s gone. 

That night, just like when they were kids, they all lay in bed together and sleep. 

 

1 year before

 

The year comes and goes, like the funeral, like the grief. Courfeyrac starts 2015 feeling a little more human, a little bit more like before. As the year had passed he realized how deeply he loved Combeferre. Combeferre who never left him alone, Combeferre who kept him smiling, who made him feel something even though he wanted to tie himself in the bedcovers. Combeferre who is gentle and kind, and who has been their for the past eighteen years. Combeferre who is flirting with the man at the bar-

Courfeyrac looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “You okay their mate? You look like you’re going to give yourself an aneurysm from trying to set that guys hair on fire or whatever.” Bahorel tells him plopping himself in the seat next to Courfeyrac. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Totally fine.” He replies feeling flushed and downing his drink. Bahorel raises one of his giant bushy eyebrows, “Yeah sure.”

Courf rolls his eyes, “Im fine.” 

Bahorel puts his hand up as if to say he were innocent, “Never said you weren’t.”

Combeferre smiles and nods at something the man at the bar says. Leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Combeferre winks, and turns to his friends and waves. Bahorel gives him a thumbs up, and Courfeyrac. Well Courfeyrac tries to smile. He punches Bahorel when Combeferre is no longer looking at them. “Hey. Watch it.” Courfeyrac rolls his eyes and watches as Combeferre and the nameless man head to the exit.

Courfeyrac looks at the drink in his hand when Combeferre walks out the door, the man trailing after him, enchanted. It’s hard not to be. Courfeyrac thinks. 

***

In the year that passed between Mrs.Courfeyrac dying and this moment was hard. Months of helping Courfeyrac while he helped himself, months of watching the shell of his friend be just that, a shell, was the hardest thing he’s ever done. As the time passed, Courf started to heal, and that’s all that really mattered. 

In between the healing Combeferre realized Courfeyrac’s and his own relationship would never be the same. He had said it himself. (I wish this were different Ferre. I’ve wanted this to be different for so long since we were like in high school Ferre. Why aren’t we different.) Courf had been drunk and in the morning he didn’t remember. Combeferre can’t figure out why it hurts so much.

Now Combeferre was healing, so he doesn’t mind flirting with the man at the bar, he doesn’t mind taking him to a cheap motel. (It still doesn’t stop the way the look on Courfeyrac’s face haunts him as he walks home, that almost smile, those eyes that were never as bright as they had been when they were kids. He misses the way they shone.)

As he walks home that night he knows that he loves Courfeyrac, he doesn’t know how, one minute he just knows. He realizes just how dumb he is.

 

6 months before

 

Bahorel is the one who surprisingly gets intense about the wedding planning. Feuilly has no time for it he claims, he wants it small and simple. Bahorel doesn’t care much he just really likes planning things. Feuilly comes in late on friday nights. Every time he tells Bahorel not to wait up for him and every time he doesn’t listen. 

“I told you not to wait.” Feuilly tells him the annoyance in his voice not all there because he really doesn't mind that much and its sort of nice that someone waits for him. He will never say that out loud ever ever. 

“I told you I’m not listening to you when you say stupid stuff.” Bahorel replies as Feuilly goes to sit on the couch next to him. Feuilly punches him and rolls his eyes. 

“What are you up to?” Feuilly ask peering over his shoulder. The look Bahorel gets on his face is menacing.

“Courf and Ferre are pinning again and we’re going to get them together.”

“We’re?” Feuilly raises his eyebrow.

“Yes you ginger shit.” Bahorel responses and Feuilly just sighs.

“What’s the plan?” He asks resigned, this is going to happen no matter what he might as well be apart of it.

“We’re going to get them shitfaced.”

 

2 months before

 

The others all agree to the plan. Enjolras is the most ethustic. (“I’ve been dealing with this since we were eleven. Eleven, do you know what watching twelve years of pinning is like? They didn’t even know they were in love for half of it.”)

Combeferre and Courfeyrac almost fall into the same pattern as before. The domestic pattern, but something is different, it always feels like something is about to happen. (It never does.)

1week before

There are more preparations for the plan, than for the wedding itself. Combeferre and Courfeyrac know none the better. They’re the ones who are sent on real errands for the wedding.

 

The day before

 

The rehearsal dinner goes on flawlessly. Combeferre doesn’t like the looks everyone seems to be giving each other. They’re scheming. He just doesn’t know what.

“Ferre, you’re worrying. Everything tomorrow's going to go fine.” Courf tells him when they go home that night.

“I know. I think the others are planning something.” Combeferre tells him, this wouldn’t be the first time Combeferre has been kept out of the loop, when certain people were trying to do something dangerous.

“Combeferre go to sleep, even if they are, they won't do it tomorrow, Whatever it is.” Courfeyrac tells him laughing a bit at his friend. 

“Fine. Fine. If you’re part of whatever-”

“Im not. You know I can’t lie to you. Never have been able to.” Combeferre seems satisfied with that answer and goes to bed.

Meanwhile,

“If they ever found out we did this we are dead.” Bossuet points out, and the others nod. 

“Yep. Now it's time to separate the love birds.” Jehan says as they drag Feuilly and Bahorel away from each other. 

 

6 hours before

 

Courfeyrac almost can’t say anything when he sees Ferre in the morning. He only stutters a little bit.

“Maybe you should, um shit what’s the word-” Courf motions to his own tie, Combeferre looks at him confused. “Fuck it. Come here.”

Combeferre towers over Courfeyrac, and he smells like the aftershave Courfeyrac bought him for his birthday, Courfeyrac tries not to blush as he has to reach to straighten Combeferre’s tie. He looks up to see Combeferre smiling down at him, they’re not so far apart and if Courf leans up then maybe-

Enjolras rings the doorbell and they break apart, blushing.

“Y- Yeah doors open.” Court calls, and when Enjolras walks in he knows that look. Fuck they were totally going to kiss. He feels the sudden urge to slam his head into the wall. Instead he points out that they need to leave.

 

2 hours before

 

The ceremony is flawless along with the first half of the reception. Now that the speeches are over, (Grantaire teared up while giving his, and Enjolras was two second from crying when he started the speech.) along with the first dance, and the cake. Stage one begins.

Combeferre’s drink is never empty. It seems like it keeps getting stronger and stronger, Who the hell keeps giving them to him? Why does he keep accepting? (When he looks onto the dance floor he see’s Courf dancing with one of Feuilly’s coworkers and oh. That’s why he isn’t saying no to the drinks.) 

Courfeyrac is maybe just a little bit tipsy already, but kudos to the bartender cause those drinks are fucking strong. He’s only had three shirley temples, and he’s pretty not sober. So when Andrew maybe? or was it Erik? asked him to dance, he may have not been thinking at all, he just accepted. Winking at Ferre as Andrick? lead him to the floor was probably not the best idea.

 

30 minutes before 

 

“Shit, the Plan is totally not working. Who the hell is Courf dancing with?” Joly asks Bossuet as they spot bowtie dork and foureye nerd, totally not sitting together, and totally not confessing their love to one another. Fuck. This need to work, nobody can deal with anymore pinning when it's so fucking obvious.

“You know what that means?” Bossuet ask signalling Enjolras, Grantaire, and Jehan with a text.

“Plan C?” Joly smiles at the thought of their original plan. Bossuet shares the smirk and nods.

“Plan C.”

 

3 Minutes before

 

Grantaire pulls Courfeyrac off the dance for quiet easily. Courfeyrac isn’t that upset anyways, Anderick wasn’t his type anyways, his type was more tall, dark, with a really nice undercut, a few tattoos that are so nerdy but so hot, in med-school. Basically Ferre, his type was Ferre.

“Where we goin’ Taire?” Court manages to slur out

“To get your love life together, so when my boyfriend spends the night I don't have to hear him complain about you two making moon eyes over each other.” Grantaire tells him and Courf only processes one part of the information.

“Can eyes even become moons?” Grantaire turns to Jehan, oh shit since when has Jehan been there what thats totally cool. “Please tell me I'm not this bad when I’m drunk.” Grantaire pleads, Jehan shrugs.

“You used to be.” Jehan says, smiling a little at Grantaire’s face.

“Jehannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, since when have you been here? isn’t it past your bed time, por que mijo este fiesta es mucho para un bebe.” Courf slurs between the languages he knows. Grantaire is laughing.

“Did he just call me a baby?” Jehan ask, as they shove Courf into a closet. The last thing Courfeyrac hears from them is Grantaire’s bark of a laugh.

 

That moment

 

When Courfeyrac is thrown into the closet he lands on something really warm and muscular. 

“Whoever you are you smell like Ferre’s aftershave.” Courfeyrac say yawning as he leans into the strangers touch.

“I mean it is my aftershave I hope I would smell like it.” Courfeyrac freezes he can smell the alcohol on Ferre’s breath but he doesn’t really mind, he’s been drinking too. He freezes because of how close they are.

“I have to go immediately right now, I think im having an allergic reaction.” Courf says stumbling trying to get up. He’s drunk, and Ferre is perfect, in that suit he looks like a God, he will do something that might change the balance of everything they are.

“Your fine Courf you're not allergic to anything. If you wanna get rid of me that badly than go, go back to that guy whoever the fuck he was. Go home with him, see if I care.” Combeferre tells him curling up into himself, right Ferre is emotional drunk. Than Courfeyrac really hears what he’s saying and no, no god no he never wants to get rid of Ferre not in a million years. Also Ferre is hot when he curses because he never does it, and if he wasn’t concerned he’d be turned on.

“I don’t wanna get rid of ya Ferre, never have. Dios mio, yo- yo te quiero, eso es por que yo fue con ese hombre.” Courf is drunk, he is tired, his brain no longer knows the difference between his native language and English, he’s kneeling into Ferre, and when Ferre looks up he knows that not all the words make sense but which ones don't and which ones do? He has no fucking clue.

Ferre stares at him, and Courfeyrac decides fuck it.

He kisses him. It’s hot and it’s passionate and it’s everything that has been built up for the past twelve years. It’s amazing.

Even so Combeferre pulls away, and Courfeyrac knows he’s fucked up. How could have he been so dumb? Of course Ferre doesn’t want him, he’s just a bastard immigrant, who can barely say I love you I want you in english, who doesn’t know how to use his words. He looks down ashamed at his hands that are shaking he almost can’t hear what Combeferre says.

“Tell me that it's not cause we’re drunk and you want to fuck someone.” Combeferre sounds horse, his warm hands lift Courfeyrac’s chin.

“It’s not. I love you Ferre, since we were kids.” Courfeyrac tells him leaning their faces closer together, he needs those lips on his again. He needs to feel that sensation of too much and not enough. He wants, no needs to feel Combeferre.

“Tell me you’re not lying.” Combeferre looks so sad, he sounds so sad. Courfeyrac only kisses him gently, just a peck. Something he rarely does to anyone.

“I’ve never been able to lie to you.”

 

The Morning after (BONUS)

 

Hours after Jehan finds them, they wake up. Neither of them remember how they made it to the apartment. (Enjolras will tell them that they took a cab.)

The sheets are pooling around their waist, Combeferre’s arms are wrapped around his waist. It’s a nice feeling to wake up too. The sun is shining, Courfeyrac carefully turns to face Combeferre. He traces the tattoos on his skin. Courfeyrac’s head is pounding, but the pain is worth it. Especially when Combeferre wakes up with that smile. The kind that takes his breath away like all the best roller coasters.

“My head hurts.” Courf whines burying himself into Ferre’s chest. (Its so well defined it feels like he’s slamming it into a wall.)

“Mine does to.” Combeferre replies, and holy shit his voice is really husky and hoarse. Courfeyrac has to make his brain communicate that blood needs to flow regularly right now in this moment. They lay their in silence, it's nice, it's comfortable. It’s calm. Something he’s never been.

“Did you mean last night?” Combeferre ask, because Courfeyrac knows how it seems, he knows how he’s acted since they came to the city, and he knows that Ferre has never been someone who easily trusted. (Courfeyrac thinks that’s because of how his parents marriage ended.)

“Yes. I meant it. I. Love. You.” Courfeyrac tells him punctuating every word with a brief kiss. They both have morning breath but he needs to show Ferre that he means it.

“I love you too.” Combeferre tells him, his voice is still hoarse, but he’s smiling. Courfeyrac vows in that moment to always make him smile. No manner what. That’s how he’ll show he loves him.


End file.
